Enterprise applications provide functionality for use by organizations. For example, one type of enterprise application allows users to locate product information within a product database. Another type of enterprise application allows users to create and edit various types of documents that have a bearing on the organization.
An application designer may seek to expand the functionality of an existing enterprise application. But some enterprise applications are designed in an insular manner, e.g., by incorporating functionality that is primarily designed to consume native data assets that are created and maintained by the organization. This characteristic may present challenges to the application designer in his or her effort to modify the enterprise application.